House Thalatrix
House Thalatrix of the Nest is a noble house in the north that holds fealty to House Stark. They rule from the Nest, and their lands are among the most fertile and populous in game. Their sigil is a black owl against a blue field. They are the guards of the immense section of the Wolfswood called the Labyrinth, and the Nest itself is a remote city rivalling the size of Winterfell, making it one of the most powerful houses in the North. Their official motto is "The Sky shall never fall" History House Thalatrix was founded some time during the Age of Heroes by Steffon Thalatrix, who was called Silkfoot. They fought alongside the Kings of Winter against the Red Kings of House Bolton. Because of how they populated the Wolfswood, the children of House Thalatrix proved to be among the greatest hunters in the North. They sided with the blacks during the Dance of the Dragons, as a result of blood ties to Lord Cregan Stark and obvious fealty to Winterfell. Several Thalatrix cousins joined the Winter Wolves during the Dance. During Robert's Rebellion against Aerys Targaryen the Mad King, House Thalatrix sided with House Stark and took part in the Battle of the Trident, where Lord Warren Thalatrix led the charge for his people. Lord Warren Thalatrix was the latest Lord of the Nest, and fought alongside House Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion, namely against the Tyrells to avenge the insult delivered by Lord Orwen Tyrell. During the brutal Battle of the Neck, Lord Orwen and Lord Warren duelled heatedly until Warren split his breastplate and killed him, but was critically wounded early on in the duel and unable to fight in combat for the rest of his life. Nine years previously, Warren had twins with his wife Rose Stark, who were named Rience and Elia respectively, to replace the current disappointments that were his volatile Benjen, and unscrupulous Ferryn Thalatrix. Members of the Thalatrix family tend to have 'shiny' black hair and amber eyes. Relationships Members * Lord Warren Thalatrix, Lord of the Nest, murdered by Benjen and Warren Thalatrix ** Lady Argella Cassel, Lady of the Nest, his wife. Died of greyscale *** Lord Benjen Thalatrix, his firstborn son, current Lord of the Nest. *** Ferryn Thalatrix, his secondborn son. *** Ser Rience Thalatrix the Owlclaw, his thirdborn son. Is assumed dead after being impaled by the Scorpion. Publicly believed to be dead. *** Lady Elia Thalatrix the Owlsong, his only daughter. Currently the regent Lady of the Nest. ** * Military strength Due to the Labyrinth's vast size, it is difficult to find soldiers for House Thalatrix's military forces. More often than not, the House uses cousins and sworn swords from House Stark. However, they do send convoys out to collect volunteers for their army. In total, they have at least ten thousand men who are expertly trained in swordsmanship, cavalry warfare and archery. When the War of Inheritance broke out, they accepted a great number of knights from Houses Stark and Tully, dramatically increasing their numbers to at least thirty-seven thousand men, five thousand of these left to guard the Nest. The average Thalatrix soldier wears a black or dark blue coat with grey sleeves protected by chainmail underneath, grey or brown leather boots, a black or dark blue helmet and and a grey shield emblazoned with the Thalatrix Owl, presumably steel or iron. Warriors in the Northern heavy cavalry or heavy infantry wear a chainmail and steel suit of armour. Reputation Members of the House Thalatrix tend to be athletically built with either Baratheon-level muscularity or panther-like agility and litheness, with shiny black hair and magnificent amber eyes that tend to shine like comets, and sharp jawline features. They are famed for being extremely diligent and even the women have a history of being fierce warriors, almost as much as the men. Category:Houses from the North Category:Cossack09 Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses